


a sun will always sing

by butjaehyunie, jaeyongficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jaehyun Has a Crush, M/M, Moon, Poetic, Stars, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, a love so fierce like the sun and moon, beach, confident taeyong, lovestory, loving relationship, no angst whatsoever, or is it much more than a crush, rooftop, soft, sun - Freeform, sweet taeyong, talking to the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest
Summary: It was a blinding smile. It was dazzling like the soft Spring sun, heating you up after a cold Winter storm. Those first rays of sunshine gracing the earth as if to say ‘It’s okay, I’m here now. You’ll be fine’. The only feeling you appreciate when the blinding sun is greeting you, but you’ve missed her too much, so you close your eyes and you’re happy. You want her to stay. Jaehyun wanted Taeyong to stay.Or alternatively, where Jaehyun likes talking to the moon about his gorgeous seat mate in his social psychology class.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	a sun will always sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First of all I want to say thank you to the prompter, I had been sold from the moment my eyes found this prompt in the list and I am so so happy I was able to write this story. I hope I did it justice and you like the result as much as I do!  
> To all the readers, I really really hope you like it and don't forget to leave a comment and kudo if you do! I would love to know what you think about it :)  
> The title is taken from E. E. Cumming's poem 'I carry your heart with me'  
> I also have a playlist for this fic, which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1k3edsQXXd1HItoRoRujgo?si=6kP_hZ-nRDmp2W5eRqcOsw) :)  
> Enjoy reading!

☀︎

"Oh my moon, so bright, always there, though not always in sight," Jaehyun starts, "you won't believe what happened today..."

Like all other nights he had climbed out of his window, up the railing and balustrade, shuffled past the gable tiles, and reached the rooftop terrace of his family home towards his favourite spot. It was situated in the corner, decorated with fluffy blankets, pillows, fairy lights and candles. Jaehyun sat down and instead of counting the abundant sea of stars, like others would do, he only had eyes for one. 

See, others would probably find it a bit silly how he'd created a liking to conversing with the moon, bearing his all open and emptying his heart, inquiring about everything and nothing.

It had started years ago, when as a growing teenager, Jaehyun needed some kind of outlet, and where others found the need to turn to sports (though Jaehyun was very fit too), music or dance (admittedly Jaehyun dabbled a bit in everything), he found there was nothing alike sharing his woes and fortunes with the one being as majestic as ever up high in the sky.

Isn't that talking to himself, would you say?

No, not really. For the moon has her own way of sharing her story with humankind, only giving this very privilege to those willing to listen. She would indulge you and paint you whispers of the clouds floating by, not one day the same as the one before. How the stars teasingly dance their way through the darkening sky, twinkle and shine brightly once it is required of them. But most of all, she would tell you about her true love, so far away, burning with a fierceness that only she could possess, gracing millions of humans with light and warmth day after day after day.

Loving from afar, that is something the moon and Jaehyun had in common these days. And so Jaehyun told her about this certain boy who had caught his eyes months ago. It was something he grew to be quite good in, admiring in quiet and subtlety, yet when he reached the comfort of his favourite spot on the rooftop, admiring in silence suddenly seemed near impossible.

Just as it had seemed near impossible missing that playful and wonderfully warm spark in his eyes, the first time Jaehyun had the honour of getting his acquaintance.

Who, do you ask?

Lee Taeyong.

Music therapy major and psychology minor Lee Taeyong.

Known for his kindness and warm personality throughout the entire music and psychology department, and for his sheer beauty throughout the entire campus. The same Lee Taeyong that Jaehyun shared social psychology with this year and the very same young man that had suddenly sat down at his table, sticking his hand out to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Taeyong" he starts, beaming smile directed at Jaehyun, who was just leafing through his recently purchased textbook. The latter takes Taeyong's hand and shakes it before letting go. Though before he can introduce himself, the other speaks up again.

"You wouldn't mind sharing your textbook with me today, right?" Taeyong sheepishly continues, "I haven't been able yet to get the book myself..."

"Oh,"

Jaehyun honestly needs a moment to process what is happening, because that is thé Lee Taeyong just speaking to him. The Lee Taeyong he has been crushing on since the year before, when Jaehyun had accidentally barged into the music room Taeyong was occupying, thinking it was empty. Jaehyun didn’t know if he preferred Taeyong to have forgotten about him and his embarrassingly 5-minute-long gaping session or not. Anyways, that’s a story for another day.

"Oh, sure, no problem." He manages to form a friendly smile onto his face despite feeling nerves shoot through the entirety of his chest and hopes his face would be less of an open book for once.

"I'm Jaehyun, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I know. I've seen you around, believe it or not. Nice to finally meet you." Taeyong answers while sharing a playful smile. To this, Jaehyun finds himself momentarily lost for words. So he does remember? He blinks, and -again- tries not to be an obvious nervous wreck.

"Ah, I… uh... w-"

Taeyong chuckles, "Relax, I don't bite."

Mirth could be seen in Taeyong's eyes, Jaehyun notices. He also notices they are beautiful, shining bright. Clearing his throat, Jaehyun lets out a more natural chuckle.

“Even if you would, I would still share my book with you, don't worry."

Jaehyun grins at the other, dimples on full display. At this, Taeyong matches his gleeful expression, "Copy that" he says.

They keep talking throughout the class, voices dropping to whispers once their professor deems it time to start the lesson. After class, they end up walking together across campus in the same direction, never once finding a dull moment in between, surprisingly they shared many things in common. Before parting ways and going home, Taeyong suggests exchanging numbers and Jaehyun realises pinching himself doesn’t make the dreamlike feeling he felt himself surrounded with go away.

That was the first time Jaehyun had the chance of talking to Taeyong, but it definitely wouldn't be the last. It also wouldn't be the last time for them sharing one of their books, though they never really ended up using it much, since they were busier finding out every single detail about each other.

That first night, Jaehyun told the moon about how he had been admiring Taeyong from afar for months and now finally was able to say he personally knew him. He couldn't keep silent anymore. At least not in his own comfort bubble that was his spot on the roof. He wouldn’t realise it himself from the start, but Taeyong immediately became his most favoured thing to talk about and the moon would only smile proudly in response. If Jaehyun started frequenting the rooftop even more after that day, she wouldn't say anything about it, though only bask more in Jaehyun's energy that had slightly transformed into something more... promising, almost blooming right there on the spot.

☾

Conversations in class turned into conversations after class and those turned into getting coffee together at one of their favourite cafes in between classes. Taeyong was so easy, almost addicting, to be around. Jaehyun liked listening to Taeyong animatedly telling stories about his friends' stupid adventures and loved how Taeyong's eyes would light up and get this fond look when talking about his dog at his parents' house.

Equally, Taeyong would ask Jaehyun about anything, how his sister was doing with her boyfriend that week or if he had ever been to the local beach not too far away, outside of the city. (the answer was no, to which Taeyong let out a disbelieving "What? Really? That’s it, I’m taking you there myself!")

And he remembers that one day in particular.

Jaehyun gets out of his morning lecture and before he knows what’s going on, someone had taken his arm and started dragging him along the hallways out of the building. By the way Jaehyun’s body seemed to automatically accept this person’s touch it could only be one person.

Lee Taeyong.

They get out onto the parking lot together after some minutes of zigzagging through the crowds of moving students.

“Cancel all your plans for the day, Jung! You’ll be spending it with me!”

In the middle of the parking lot stood Taeyong’s car, parked perfectly between the lines of the parking space. It was a dark blue Volkswagen Sedan and Taeyong immediately throws open the passenger door for Jaehyun on arriving by its side, signalling to get in. While getting in, Jaehyun notices a picnic basket on the backseat and unconsciously lets his confused expression make way for a wide grin. His heart is beating fast.

“What have you planned for today?”

“Oh shuu, you’re too curious for your own good.” Taeyong grins while fastening his seatbelt and roars the engine to life. “You’ll see, Jae, you’ll see.” A smug smile forms its way onto Taeyong’s lips, humming along with a song on the radio.

Taeyong takes Jaehyun to a beach nearby, at about half an hour drive from their campus. Jaehyun realises belatedly that Taeyong had been serious about taking him to the beach. Jaehyun gets out of the car and takes a deep breath. Sea air and atmosphere having enamoured him already. They managed to find a parking spot close to the higher sandbanks and start climbing it, before making their way down the surprisingly deserted beach to the water.

Jaehyun can’t believe he hasn’t been here before. The weather is beautiful today, Spring was glimmering through, working hard to show them how pleasant the season could be. The sky was blue, and the sun rose high above their heads, though without being overbearing.

“Now, you got very lucky today, I happen to know this area like the back of my hand.”

Jaehyun followed Taeyong in taking his shoes and socks off so they could enjoy and walk around the soft sand underneath their feet.

“Well, I’m very honoured then.”

“As you should be.” Taeyong sent him a playful wink before running off and challenging the other to follow right after.

After taking a walk on the slightly warm sand barefoot next to the water, they turn back to the car to get all their belongings out. Blankets, a picnic basket filled to the brim with food, drinks, and even towels for if they’d decide the weather was deemed warm enough to dare enter the water, were all strategically laid out on the sand.

“I felt it when I got up this morning, even though it felt like there was already something promising to last night’s sky full of stars. And when I checked the weather forecast for today, I was absolutely sure of it. It was my duty to bring you here! I can’t believe you’ve never been here before, Jaehyunnie?”

The latter shrugs, “I honestly don’t know why…, I just never got around to it, I guess. Thank you for bringing me here, Taeyong.”

“I’m glad you just went with it and let me drag you along to wherever,” He giggles. “Feels nice to know you trust me like that.”

And, _oh_ , how Jaehyun would like to lay it all open right then and there. Cut his own heart open and present its contents for Taeyong on a silver platter. For him to make his, do whatever he wants with it. Destroy it and even then Jaehyun would be grateful. What he wouldn’t do for the man in front of him. Taeyong is glowing in the gentle Spring sun, smooth skin glimmering with youth and energy. There are a million things Jaehyun would have liked to do right in that moment.

Kiss him for example, he wanted to kiss him so badly, taste the other’s lips. Kiss him silly and forget about the time, letting his feelings take over and bask in their freedom. Taeyong was a gift, heaven sent, brightening his days like never before.

But instead of kissing him, Jaehyun could only stare and admire the life seeping out of the edges that was Taeyong. Right in front of him.

“I do. I trust you. I love… I love what you did for me today, Tae.”

Taeyong visibly straightens up at the praise Jaehyun was giving him and beamed once more. It was a blinding smile. It was dazzling like the soft Spring sun, heating you up after a cold Winter storm. Those first rays of sunshine gracing the earth as if to say ‘ _It’s okay, I’m here now. You’ll be fine_ ’. The only feeling you appreciate when the blinding sun is greeting you, but you’ve missed her too much, so you close your eyes and you’re happy. You want her to stay. Jaehyun wanted Taeyong to stay. Right by his side.

Some hours later, most of the food is gone, stomachs filled. They enjoyed the coolness of the water before returning to their spot. The sea had been cold, though the sun seemed to be gifting them this beautiful day by keeping them warm.

The towels are lying to the side and Taeyong has been resting his head on Jaehyun’s stomach, both of them snuggling underneath the blankets. The silence that surrounds them is warm and rich. It’s comforting both boys as they enjoyed their spontaneous day at the beach with no one around.

They share their love for music, books and film, share stories about whatever came to mind, even gossiping about fellow students. It was a good day, Jaehyun thinks as the sun sets and they witness the yellow hues transform into oranges, pinks and purples.

The moon greets her lover in passing, thanks her for her hard work and for accompanying the two boys today. Jaehyun could almost imagine the sun sending a soft kiss its way to the moon, in the hundredth of a hundredth second that time and illusion could grant them both.

As Jaehyun watches his most trustworthy friend above, the words tumble out of his mouth.

“This might sound weird, but I really like talking to the moon.” Taeyong shifts so he would be lying right next to the other and with their heads touching, they gaze up into the night sky.

“There’s something about her, so stunning. She’s a queen, guiding her sunless realm through the night, without ever letting darkness overshadow. And she misses her, I can feel it. She misses her sun, though she radiates immeasurable strength. She’s a good listener too, never makes you feel misunderstood.” Jaehyun muses.

“I- uh, sorry… I’m rambling- I-”

“I think that’s beautiful; I think she’s beautiful. And I think you’re pretty cool, Jae.”

Jaehyun turns his head to find Taeyong already looking at him. He was so close. He could feel his heart beat loudly against his rib cage once again and only hoped Taeyong wouldn’t be able to hear it. Both of them smile and turn back to admire a painting made up of glittering stars surrounding a magnificent moon.

Their hands find each other on their own accords, joining together. Brushing fingers at first, entangling right after, as if to cast away all doubts, finding a home with the other.

Even if the moon had been there herself to witness everything, that didn’t stop Jaehyun from recounting her exactly what happened that day before she had joined them visibly, once he got home. And when Jaehyun goes to bed that night, he does so with a ‘Sweet dreams <3’ text from his favourite person and that same boy’s twinkling eyes boring right into his, guiding him to sleep.

 _“My Sun”_ was his last thought before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

☾

Coffee dates turned into study dates and spontaneous day trips as the semester rolled along, and Taeyong and Jaehyun soon found themselves only circling around each other. Soon those study dates turned into real proper dates as summer arrived, taking them to fairs, restaurants, theatres, concerts, parks and even more beaches.

Even though Jaehyun eventually knew and felt that Taeyong was harbouring some kind of feelings for him like he did for the other, he still had to work up the courage to actually face them and face the older boy. It’s not like Taeyong hid the fact that he wouldn’t mind dating the other (he really wanted to, Jaehyun was a bit blind and insecure sometimes). He even gave regular hints, showing affection or subtly pointing at couples, whispering in Jaehyun’s ears, ‘ _What if that were us? What if?’_ Making Jaehyun blush like no tomorrow.

But it seems like Taeyong wouldn’t take any other steps and Jaehyun finally realised, it took him quite a while, and this to Taeyong’s internal frustration. He realised the other was waiting for him to make a move and properly ask him out on a romantic date.

So, one day, Jaehyun had enough, he gave himself a good pep talk, spent an entire day fussing over the way he would ask Taeyong on a real date and finally took matters into his own hands.

It is a day like no other, though Jaehyun has it mapped out in a careful plan. He knows Taeyong gets out of class at 4pm and he is there at exactly that time to whisk him away from his other previous plans (that he obviously knew are not impossible to move).

He takes a curious and slightly surprised Taeyong to the park close to campus where they’ve hung out before. He sits him down on a bench close to the pond with the prettiest flowers around, though the one flower most beautiful to Jaehyun is looking at him with a look so fond, he wishes he could freeze time and save it in his memory in great detail.

Taeyong has not yet noticed the single soft pink rose that Jaehyun was hiding beside him. He couldn’t, for his attention was solely on Jaehyun, visibly taking a big breath to launch into the monologue he spent perfecting half of the day. Taeyong hopes this is finally the day in which Jaehyun works up the courage to ask him out.

“I… I had a crush on you for so long. And I say _had_ because when you sat next to me that day in class, you changed my life. My crush only intensified into something so much more... I like you so much that I catch myself talking to the moon about you every night. I truly admire you and I’m so thankful for everything I learn about you and about myself, about life, when having you by my side. I have been so happy.”

Jaehyun lets out a big breath, pauses and steels himself for what’s more to come.

“I feel kind of stupid because I now realised, I took quite a while to finally do this.”

Jaehyun moves the rose towards Taeyong, who has been listening so intensely and if you could see him from a close distance you would be able to see something glistening in his eyes. Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s hands into his and brings him up on his feet before placing the rose into one of his hands. If you ask Jaehyun, he would say there are stars swimming in his eyes right now.

“Taeyong, will you go out with me and let me call you my boyfriend?”

There it is, Jaehyun has finally said out loud what he waited for so long. Though he isn’t finished yet. And Taeyong only gets his breath taken away even more when he listens to Jaehyun’s next words.

“Will you stay with me and let me kiss you like I’ve always wanted and let me hold your hand to show everyone I’m yours and you’re mine and that there’s nothing I would let break us apart?”

Jaehyun releases another breath and even seems a tiny bit worked up at this point, Taeyong just thinks he could not be more adorable. “Please say yes, be mine? I really really want to be your boyfriend.”

Jaehyun takes his hands in his again and Taeyong beams, he chuckles in response.

“How do you possibly expect me to say no to that? Jaehyun,” Taeyong brings their foreheads together by cupping Jaehyun’s cheeks. “I would love to be your boyfriend, silly.”

The latter releases another breathy chuckle, relieved, while closing his eyes and circling his arms around his now boyfriend. He loves the feeling of having Taeyong near him like this, in his arms, his to hold. He doesn’t ever want to let go.

“Kiss me like you’ve always wanted, huh?”

Taeyong grins as Jaehyun’s eyes shoot open in surprise, but Taeyong already has his lips on Jaehyun’s before the other can even think of a proper answer. His body acts on autopilot while his mind and simultaneous embarrassment get shut up. He kisses back with a purpose, wanting to let Taeyong know exactly how much he’s really wanted this. Taeyong’s lips are soft and he can still taste the sweet grin his boyfriend wore moments before. Taeyong is the one pulling back first, now with a blissed expression adorning his face that tells Jaehyun he has looked forward to this just as much as himself.

“How’s that for an answer to your question, boyfriend?”

Jaehyun swears he can feel his heart skip a beat and only gives an amused and overly pleased smile in response before continuing their sweet, sweet kiss.

Meanwhile, Taeyong’s rose lies forgotten on the bench at their side, though when Taeyong gets home that night after a wonderful date full of laughing, snuggling, kissing and some ice cream in between everything, he immediately places the delicate flower in a vase and lovingly gazes at it before going to bed.

The sun and the moon have witnessed everything today and knowingly think about the other and their own love story, which had started thousands of years ago up until today, still burns through the sky. They both relish in the joy of seeing these two people grow towards each other and finally reaching this new phase in their relationship. It’s no secret they will watch over the couple and guide them through many more sunrises and sunsets.

☾

“Let’s go back.” Jaehyun says one day. “To the beach, let’s go back to that beach you took me to, all those months ago.”

Taeyong looks up from where his head has been resting on Jaehyun’s chest, surprised.

“The one where we had that nice picnic?”

Jaehyun tightens his arms around the other while they continue cuddling on his bed.

“Yeah, I’m feeling sentimental all of a sudden.”

Taeyong giggles, “You,” he pauses, and his hand finds its way to poke his boyfriend’s dimple, “are adorable, baby.”

Jaehyun grins and starts attacking Taeyong’s face with soft kisses everywhere he can reach. More giggles reach his ears and only after leaving a long loving one on Taeyong’s forehead, does he pull away. Not for long, because Taeyong already has his arms around his neck, hands carding through his violet strands and brings him in for a deep kiss on the lips. Jaehyun loves these kinds of moments where it’s just them, alone in their own small world.

It has been almost a year since they officially became boyfriends and Jaehyun could not be happier. He still holds conversations with the moon at night, and he also knows Taeyong loves being with him as much as he does, as his boyfriend has the habit of reminding him daily. Jaehyun thinks it’s very endearing and cute, while at the same time he is very grateful.

He also loves kissing Taeyong like this, his boyfriend still takes his breath away with everything he does. Even simply kissing this way, he should’ve gotten used to it by now. Jaehyun is pretty sure he loves Taeyong and has been in love with him for a very long time. Though lately, he keeps thinking about it, hence why the sentimental mood.

They go to their beach the following day, and just like the first time, the Spring season has blessed them with a beautiful day. They pass the day not much different as the first one, though now they are boyfriends and they can hug and kiss however and whenever they want.

As the sun is setting and greeting her lover in passing once more, Taeyong tells Jaehyun he loves him for the very first time.

He is straddling Jaehyun’s lap with his knees on either side, while exchanging lazy kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other, when Taeyong abruptly pulls back. As sudden as he pulled away, the feelings he’s desperately finding himself needing to tell his boyfriend, are something that grew very gradually and steady. But now, they have reached a point where Taeyong cannot keep it to himself anymore.

“I love you.” Taeyong whispers and he repeats himself a bit louder a second time.

“Jaehyun, I love you so much. God, I love you so much, sometimes I don’t even know what to do with myself. You’re my baby, my love, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop feeling this way. I love you with all my heart.”

He takes a deep breath as emotion overwhelms him. Meanwhile, Jaehyun can’t believe what he’s hearing right now. He’d like to sit back and let the words sink in, but the urge to reciprocate and answer the love of his life that he shares the exact same feeling is too strong. So he tells him this precisely. Emotion is taking over as well and his eyes are getting wet and he’s crying when he says, “I love you too, Tae. You are the love of my life, my Sun. I love you, Taeyong.”

They share a loaded kiss and then another one and another one, happy tears keep rolling down their cheeks, but they pay them no mind. And they keep repeating ‘I love you’-s, because now that they’ve opened that door, they’re never closing it again.

The couple watches the night sky and they admire the number of stars celebrating their love with them. But most of all, they thank the moon for always being there and guiding them along the way. And the moon is happy and proud, and she longs, and she loves.

☾

Jaehyun is sitting on the rooftop tonight, but instead of telling stories, he’s silent. The truth is that he’s been lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes now.

“I love it when you talk to the moon about me. Makes me feel even more special to you.”

Jaehyun is brought back to reality by Taeyong, having climbed up to his rooftop, sitting himself down next to him and looping his arm through his own, before looking up.

He chuckles, “You know you’ve said this about a thousand times already?”

He moves his arm around his boyfriend and pulls him closer, “And I know, I’m just…, grateful.”

Taeyong’s teasing look turns into something softer, even more fond, and Jaehyun turns to stare at his favourite person in the whole world. Then, Taeyong says, “Me too…”.

He smiles at Jaehyun and he smiles at the moon and she knows exactly what he wants to say, for she knows everything. And Jaehyun misses his boyfriend playfully sending a wink to the moon, as if to agree on keeping a secret and the moon will keep quiet, watching over her favourite pair of lovers every night.

"Me too, Jae." Taeyong repeats softly, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft locks, and he leans in for a soft kiss.

“I love you.” They whisper again after they break apart.

The moon, reminded of her own true love, far away on the other side, resumes her longing. Though she can still see her love smiling brightly at her, as radiant as she has always been known to humankind, her beautiful sun.

☀︎

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this story, I hope you liked it <3  
> Quick fact about the Sun and Moon, I actually envisioned them as Yeri and Joy from Red Velvet ^-^
> 
> Please share your thoughts with me! ❤︎  
> You can find me on twitter [@butjaehyunie](https://twitter.com/butjaehyunie) or on CuriousCat [@butjaehyunie](https://curiouscat.me/butjaehyunie)


End file.
